An Unfortunate Soul
by Stupidusernamepolicy
Summary: An unfortunate young human falls into the underground, and soon encounter a menacing scientist. Will he have the MERCY to SPARE them? Rated M for safety (depressing themes, possible torture descriptions in future, moderate body horror, no NSFW)
1. Descent Into The Underground

**A/N: Hello yello it's me again. Sorry, I'm not updating the fanfics just yet, I'm starting yet another one. Now, just a few things before we start, as per usual.**

 **This is an idea I had in the back of my mind for like A LONG time and almost gave up on it. But here I am.**

 **Second, this is my own little addition to Zarla's handplate AU, so the credit for a lot of things from this goes to her. If you don't know what and who that is, I highly recommend you look her up on Tumblr and DeviantART, she's really talented and is the right artist if you like the skelebros, fluff and feels.**

 **Third, this is a (hopefully) short story I'm doing until January 11th. Then, counting my school start again, there's a big possibility that all the stories will be put on hiatus once again.**

 **Alright, let's roll.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

 _ **Descent Into**_

 _ **The Underground**_

 _* She remembered falling into that hole._

 _* She remembered landing into a bed of flowers._

 _* She remembered getting attacked by one._

 _* She remembered running away from it._

Through various traps and puzzles, she darted out of the RUINS.

Who was she?

An innocent kid who knew nothing about what she was about to face.

Hazel brown eyes wide in terror and short hair of the same color bouncing around her features as she feverishly ran, shallow breaths racking her fragile frame. She was wearing a plain light green t-shirt, grey trousers and black sneakers, with only a blue hoodie jacket to protect her from the unforgiving cold of the Snowdin Forest.

She trailed down the snowed path of the woods, trembling from the cold. She soon met her first monster, and it wasn't any more friendly than the menacing flower from earlier. She refused to fight as she had no weapon. She ran off after an unsuccessful attack from the monster's side.

 _* She remembered being afraid._

 _* She remembered_ _feeling tired._

 _* She remembered trembling from the cold wind._

 _* She remembered the stinging pain from the very first hit._

 _* She remembered feeling lonely, but not in any way alone._

She ran through the quiet town into a water filled area of the cave; the monsters there were a much harder to avoid. The whole place was a bit quieter, bit warmer, but much darker and damper. She moved on, still wishing the whole thing was a dream. A bad dream.

She guided herself through the watery maze. _"Boy, that flower would've liked it there."_ The thought alone was enough to make her hurry up ahead.

 _* She remembered the lukewarm water being up to her knees_

 _* She remembered being called a "threat to_ their _freedom"_

 _* She remembered the first dire wound_

 _* She remembered running away from a horde of knights_

 _* She remembered her little heart thumping against her ribcage, afraid for the life of its host_

 _* She remembered the sudden wave of heat, the shock and nausea when she saw a lava lake far under her_

 _* She remembered the strange white building_

She ran ahead, blood slowly staining through the blue jacket on her side. She was ran into the big building through a loose ventilation hatch on its back side. She crawled through the ventilation system, and fell through another loose hatch on a floor that she assumed, was pretty far under the ground level.

 _* She remembered landing roughly on her arm by a table with surgical items on it._

 _* She remembered the strange sight of a dimly lit lab._

 _* She remembered her heart skipping a beat when the lights turned on._

 _* She remembered a strange, tall silhouette at the doors of a human(?) lurking in the dark._

A strange, lanky creature in a lab coat approached her, carrying some papers and… A Black Mesa coffee mug…?

She looked over to (what she could only assume was a) him, and on the first sight she would have said he looks like a Skeleton. Even so, he looked strange for one.

 _* She remembered the fading picture of the creature before her eyes._

He was fairly tall, and missing most features she recalled a skeleton should have; a functioning jaw, for one. Or the inability to close an eye socket. Other than that, he wore glasses that she was surprised didn't slide off, and a faint light in his one open socket which flickered in surprise and, she could only assume, fear.

He froze in place, flinching slightly when the small human before him knocked over the table behind her in a frantic attempt to back up. Panic was still clearly visible on her features, becoming even more apparent as a complex barrage of bones flew her way.

She threw self to side, the up until then mute screams of horror tearing free of her throat.

The man swung his hand in her direction, sending more of the strangely similar bones her way, eye sparkling up yellow a little. She could see a hole in his palm.

Just what the hell was he?

"D…d..don't come near me..!" she said in a weak, desperate voice as she leaned on the wall and side of the toppled table for support, trying to muster up enough anger and security to her voice to scare him away, but ended up giving a terrified, teary scream "Get away!"

One of her hands was pressing against the red stain on her side which noteably increased in size, and other trailing around the floor near her. Soon, her hand met what she was looking for.

A weapon. A bone saw.

She saw the man approaching her with a mildly interested, but wary expression. She felt something odd;

 _* She remembered the burning sensation in her trachea_

 _* She remembered that feeling_

 _* She remembered the DETERMINATION to stay alive_

As soon as he released another row of bones at her she lunged at him with the last of her strength and swung her free hand, slicing through them. An ear piercing cry escaped her as she ran forward, swinging once again at the tall fiend. Her feet left the ground, arm up in the air, and a rageful look in her eyes with her ashy countenance twisting in a mix of strong, unpleasant emotions. Her body stiffened, bracing for impact.

... that never came.

 _* She remembered her mind muddling in renewed panic._

 _* She remembered the unnerved and stern look on the skeleton's face_

 _* She remembered the building pressure and weight that wasn't weight crushing her chest._

 _* She remembered falling onto the ground- no, being slammed into it_

 _* She remembered her body flying through the air at nauseating speed, colliding with walls with gruelling sounds accompaniying it._

 _* She remembered ungracefully hitting the floor one last time_

 _* She remembered her vision blurring_

 _* She remembered the pain pulsing through her entire being_

 _* She remembered feeling her heartbeat pounding behind her eyelids_

 _* She remembered a flash of white engulfing her vision._

* * *

 **A/N: But, BUT! We're only getting started!**

 **This is only the introduction chapter, so forgive me for being short.**

 **And again, sorry for the possible typos, I'm doing this late and in one go, I'll probably fix all the things that are off tomorrow**

 **Also yay the first snow of the year fell here!**

 **I'm not spoiling anything for the next chapter, so here's just one Good Night!**

 **EDIT: Yes, this ain't dead! And I've edited this monstrosity of a chapter to match the current data and.. Y'know, basic human behavioral nature. More is coming, don't lose faith!**


	2. Life Of An Experiment

**A/N: Alrighty, I know the last chapter left you with a sh*tload of questions, so I'm updating this one first. Then I'll probably go in this update order; Understory - The Aftermath, Little Sister, The Unknown Pain (yes, that one isn't finished yet. I said it's a three-shot, no?), though I cannot make any promises regarding that.**

 **Anyways, let's dive right in, I fixed the last chapter up, and I realized I uploaded the non-edited version yesterday evening. Sorry, I was in a hurry :p**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Life Of A**_

 _ **W.D. Gaster's**_

 _ **Experiment**_

The little girl was woken up by numb pain in her side; her hand flew over to the place to put pressure on it, but she was surprised to just find clean, dry cloth.

Confused, she sat up carefully. Rubbing her eyes, she looked over to it; a hospital gown.

Was it all really just a dream?

Was she dead?

She looked around to find that, to both her fear and relief, none of those were true.

She was in a small cell, guarded by lasers, sitting on a wooden bench with a cover over her. It was quiet, dimly lit, and somewhat chilly.

When she got up, she tripped over a book with a note attached to it.

She picked it up and sat onto the bed, cross-legged to warm her feet from the cold floor.

The note was sloppily written in English, "We start with experiments tomorrow. Until then,educate yourself on this language."

She was dumbfound. Up until then she thought she was dead. And, while opening the book, she had a sour feeling down in her stomach that it would've been better for her if she was.

 _* She remembered the strange symbols_

 _* She remembered practicing reading them_

 _* She remembered how difficult it was to read in the half-dark_

 _* She remembered wondering why he kept her alive._

Soon, the lights got turned on again; the man from yesterday arrived, placing papers and a coffee mug onto his desk, then heading over to her cell. Her head shot up from the book, over to him.

The lasers turned off.

 **"COME HERE"** the girl managed to translate from the weird language.

Shecautiously got up and walked over to him. She thought about making a run for it, but as soon as she saw a soft blue glow radiating from her chest she could already assume that it was pointless; he had her on a leash. He walked quickly, the little human practically waddling behind him

 **"Mister"** , she spoke sloppily, the man turned his head to look at her, and she already felt discouraged to ask but kept on nevertheless, **" Why did you not kill me like everyone else tried to?"**

 **"YOU'LL LEARN IN DUE TIME."** he replied, turning his head to look at some invisible point at the end of the hallway.

The girl went silent and decided to just follow; it's not like she had that much of a choice.

 _* She remembered him testing out her reflexes_

 _* She remembered him talking about DETERMINATION levels_

 _* She remembered that painful process called the DETERMINATION EXTRACTION_

After many unsuccessful tries of extracting DETERMINATION from her body, the doctor sent her back to her cell. She laid down onto the wooden bench and pulled the sheet over herself; She was exhausted and in a lot of pain. The doctor, she caught a glimpse of his name while passing by his desk, W.D. Gaster, said they'd be continuing the experiment until they get "positive results".

When she woke up a few hours later, she got back to studying the language, this time using lasers as a lamp. She noticed a few more books were added to the pile; "Monster History", "Monster Anatomy", and "LV, EXP, DEF, ATK, SOUL and DETERMINATION explained". It was easy to see that he didn't want her wasting his time with questions. The books interested her a lot, and they were mostly in English so it was easy for her to understand. They weren't exactly kids' books, or novels she usually read, but were interesting nevertheless.

She learnt that every human and some special monsters have a thing called DETERMINATION. DETERMINATION is the will to keep living, the resolve to change fate, and that it's at its strongest when they're young. _"So that was what he was trying to 'extract'.."_

Only rare monsters have it, because haven't got enough physical matter to withstand large amounts of determination, their bodies being mostly made of magic.

SOULs are the culmination of an entity's very being. Humans posses DETERMINATION because of the sheer strength of their soul, while Monsters' souls are remarkably weaker. It would take the SOULs of nearly every monster to just equal the power of a single human's.

LOVE, short for LV or Level Of Violence, is closely bound to EXP, or Execution Points that you get when you kill someone. "The more EXP you gain, the more your LOVE increases. The more you distance yourself, the easier it is to hurt others."

She shuddered at that remark.

ATK is an acronym for attack and DEF for defense. They raise with your LV, but can also be raised by wearing armor or using certain weapons, none of which she had before.

The monster history was to her by far the most interesting one; She finally understood why those knights, the Royal Guards, called her a threat to their freedom. They needed her SOUL to break the barrier that was keeping them underground in that huge cave, so that their king, ASGORE, can become a god, break the barrier and wage a war on humanity. She thought about protesting against that, but she knew there was no good in that. Nobody knows she's down here, she's in the same pot with all those monsters counting she cannot escape, and most importantly, _she has nothing to return to._

She fell asleep while reading again, and was woken up the next day by Doctor Gaster. He looked a bit relieved when he saw that she read the books and will not ask any questions.

 **" WE WILL RESUME THE EXPERIMENT FROM YESTERDAY "** the man said.

The little human walked onto the pedestal under the DETERMINATION extraction machine. She braced for the painful ray.

* * *

 _ **(DETERMINATION EXTRACTION EXPERIMENT WAS SUCCESSFUL.)**_

 _ **(I TRIED GETTING HER TO KILL AN ANIMAL TO TEST OUT HUMAN MORALITY, BUT SHE REFUSED.**_

 _ **(NEXT UP IS TESTING HUMAN'S HEALING ABILITIES.)**_

 _ **(I HAVE PLACED A CAMERA INSIDE HER CELL.)**_

 _ **(EVEN THOUGH SHE'S RELUCTANT TO KILLING THE SUBJECTS DURING THE DAY, HER BEHAVIOR CHANGES DRASTICALLY DURING NIGHT.)**_

 _ **(I MIGHT HAVE A PLACE TO START MY NEXT EXPERIMENT OFF OF.)**_

 _ **(I HAVE GIVEN HER A SOUL OF A DYING MONSTER AND REQUESTED A FAVOR. SHE ABSORBED IT AND OBEYED.)**_

 _ **(TOMORROW I WILL SNEAK HER PAST ASGORE.)**_

 _ **(I'M SURE HE WILL UNDERSTAND MY ACTIONS IN DUE TIME.)**_

 _ **(FREEDOM IS MAYBE CLOSER THAN WE ALL THOUGHT.)**_

* * *

 **A/N: Yippy, this was a good one.**

 **Also, I understand if you're confused regarding Wingdings, why I translate it to lower case when he's speaking even though it's all capital, but translate it properly when he's doing the ending entry?**

 **Welp, it just seems like he's yelling or something when I translate it into speech.**

 **I just hope Fanfiction supports Wingdings, I'd feel pretty pissed if it just turned it into regular text or a bunch of question marks and nonsense. Oh well, I can't really help it if that happens. I'll try to paste Wingdings while editing the test in the doc manager.**

 **That's all for now, in the next chapter the AU I based this off starts.**

 **And for those this makes no sense to, why would he let her go outside? Why did he keep her alive?**

 **Again, in due time.**

 **Buh Bye**


	3. Night Owl

**A/N: Alrighty, I lied, I'm not updating Soul Eater and Durarara! fanfics just yet. I don't have inspiration for them yet, and I want to update these as soon as I can because I actually have an idea what to write in those.**

 **Also I'm thinking of turning rating back to T, because I'm not sure what dark features I'm planning would be enough for rating M.**

 **Also, I'm going to do frequent "entries" Gaster does instead of showing directly because that'd be really hard at times.**

 **And if you don't understand those "she remembered…", don't worry, you're not supposed to until the very last chapter.**

 **Welp, anyways, like I said, we start with the actual Handplate AU here.**

 **I'm also throwing in an interesting theory about why Chara hated humanity, but I cannot take credit for it. I saw a great comic a few days ago, took me forever to find the link again, but fanfiction is being a butt and not letting me show it.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **Night Owl**_

 **(I HAD RAN A FEW MORE TESTS ON THE HUMAN BEFORE SENDING HER OUT.)**

 **(HER BODY SEEMED TO BE REJECTING THE MONSTER SOUL AT FIRST, BUT IT ADAPTED SOON ENOUGH. AND IT'S GOOD THAT IT DID, OR ELSE SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN IN NO SHAPE TO LEAVE THE LAB)**

 **(I'M GOING TO GIVE HER ANOTHER DOSE OF MAGIC AND DO A FEW MORE TESTS BEFORE EXECUTING THE PLAN.)**

 **(IF IT DOESN'T WORK I'M GOING TO GIVE HER A KNIFE I FOUND AT THE GARBAGE DUMP.)**

… **.**

 **(THE MONSTER SOUL SHE ABSORBED SEEMS TO BE FADING. I HAVE TO HURRY)**

 _* She remembered the oversized cloak she was given._

 _* She remembered the huge facility called "CORE"._

 _* She remembered the barrier and the empty glass containers by it._

 _* She remembered the king._

 _* She remembered the little soul that shared her body screaming out in joy upon leaving the underground._

She couldn't believe it, she was outside. Staring at the clear plains she before found ordinary, squinting through the sunset she took for granted for so long, savoring the fresh air filling her lungs and taking in all the flowers, and none of them trying to kill her. She chuckled a little at the morbid but ridiculous thought, flinching a little when ringing tore her from her musings. Picking it up, she knew that there would be only one person trying to call her,

And it was not one she was looking forward answering to.

 _ **"REMEMBER. TWO HUMANS AND NO STUNTS"**_ A voice spoke from the other side. The little girl felt her stomach knotting up.

Was she really going to do it?

With a shaky hand, she pulled a small switchblade the doctor had found in the garbage dump out of her pocket as the Sun finally slid down behind the horizon in the distance, the landscape as devoid of brightness and color as she felt. Taking a deep breath in and pulling her hood on, she carefully traversed off the mountain into the human village below.

She walked through the village, twitching and turning at any and every sound. But there was no one.

She went down to the river; No one.

She went down to the forest; No one.

She was worried. What had happened? Where did everybody go?

She hurried back to the village with heavy steps, trudging through the darkness. She took to forcibly breaking into houses and looking. She didn't have time for this. As she was pulling on a locked door, a tonne of lead dropped into her stomach as voices rolled from the tavern at the village square and realization hit her. Everyone was out celebrating.

They were celebrating her disappearance.

The human felt disgust building up inside of her as memories slowly dripped back in.

This little valley village had a cult.

They believed that people were evil since the start. Since their birth.

They believed it was impossible to purge themselves by doing good deeds, so instead they "pushed" all evil onto one child. They were blamed for everything bad that happened. Bad harvest? Their fault. No rain? Their fault. Broke your neighbor's window? Just blame the "Evil Child" and they'll believe you.

These, however, were just ordinary children, chosen randomly as a vessel for all the evil. They figured, if one person embodies all the evil, the rest cannot be evil no matter what. One might ask themselves now,

 _"Who's the childish one here?"_

The worst of all was that they believed their theory had grounding, as the children that were chosen would be under constant abuse and weren't shown compassion or love. Eventually they would break and actually grow to hate humanity, thus becoming exactly what the villagers wanted them to be. The troublemakers. The spawns of Satan himself.

 **And our poor human was one of them.**

The bile in her throat had burned up with rage and her eyes swelled with tears. She wanted to break every one of their belongings. She wanted them to feel like she felt. She wanted to storm into the tavern and bring back the doctor more than the two requested humans.

But she couldn't.

She was only a child.

She wanted to oh so desperately, but didn't have enough power to slay an entire village. It wasn't because she felt bad for those people, but she'd rather give up her own soul than die here because of a fit of rage got the best of her.

She bowed her head and walked back, counting her breaths. Just at the base of the mountain she heard voices.

Breath caught in her throat and head snapping up, she ran for cover behind the nearest tree, heart pounding madly.

"Where could have they gone?"

"It must be that devil child… She lured them up there. Even after death she doesn't give us peace, does she?"

The small girl slid to ground.

"Oh, my poor boys, after all this trouble she's not satisfied."

No more.

"I hope she rots down there with her maker."

No more.

"Agreed. Or that those godawful monsters from father's stories eat her."

 _No more._

"Haha, well said!"

 _Nomorenomorenomorenomorenomore_

As the voices disappeared back into the village, hiccups and whines filled the silence. Small noises, coming from an even smaller human. Head in knees and fistfulls of hair in hands, the youth under the willow cried, vicious sobs wracking her frail frame as she tried to make herself invincible to the world which mistreated her so.

Though, from the murky slowness a hot seed of anger bloomed into her chest once again.

For the first time, she wished for revenge. She always patiently waited for the people to end yelling at her, she always looked down on herself, thinking they were right. She always kept quiet, because she knew protesting would only bring her more pain and isolation. But she did not wish for any more of that.

She was sick and tired of it. She loathed this place. She loathed it all. She loathed humanity.

 **And she was going to prove it.**

* * *

Soft steps barely betrayed her position, the fickle moonlight showing her the way. Her eyes burned and knuckles long faded to white form the stone grip on her weapon.

It wasn't long before she heard voices.

"Mom and dad are going to be so mad…"

"Don't worry, they're just going to blame that girl again."

Grinding her teeth, she ventured closer. Two young boys, sitting not far from the hole leading into the Underground.

"What do you think, how far are the stars?"

"Dunno."

"What'd you like to become when you grow up?"

"Dunno."

"That's your response to everything!"

"Heh, sorry. I really have no idea. What'd you like to become?"

"Hmmm… A cook! Or no, even better, a famous wrestler or… No, a knight!"

"You'd make a cool knight."

"Yep!"

The young human stopped dead in her tracks.

She rarely heard two people her age talk without any mockery to their voice.

"… You know, I wonder why everyone hated that girl.."

"Beats me. But they sure seem happy now that she's gone."

"It's really strange, I never saw her hurt anyone. She just got picked on."

"Well, they really wouldn't do it that much without a reason."

"What are you saying?"

"She maybe did something really bad before."

"I guess that too could be true…"

The human girl felt an awful burning sensation in her throat and eyes. They were going to become just like everyone else.

And she couldn't let that happen.

* * *

As golden rays shined over the top of the mountain, trailing over the worn pillars and greeting the golden petals littering the entrance to the Ruins, no giving no sound except silent footsteps.

Sunlight trailed over a white shirt...

An ashen arm...

A red puddle.

Two small humans, two crumpled bodies, drying crimson decorating plain yellow petals around them, green leaves trembling with the weak wind. The only moving form was hidden a few meters away, leaning against one of the stone fragments with her face in her arms, shaking.

"I… I gave… Them a reason… To hate me…" she mumbled, still in shock, "But I… But I-I never wanted to … I never wanted to hurt anybody…."

The doctor gave her a blank look and picked up the bloodied knife she threw across the circular plain. He looked at it then back to the human with a faintly sorrowful expression, voice not betraying his composure.

 **"YOU DID WELL** **"**

 _ **(THE HUMAN COMPLETED THE TASK I GAVE HER.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(UPON RETURNING TO THE LAB, I TESTED HER LV. INDEED, SHE GAINED QUITE A FEW EXP POINTS, CLIMBING TWO FULL LEVELS.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(I TOOK TO EXAMINING THE DECEASED HUMANS. IT IS AMAZING HOW THEY ARE STILL KEEPING TOGETHER; I GUESS THE STORIES WERE TRUE. THEY WILL SERVE AS USEFUL REFERENCE FOR MY NEXT PROJECT.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(ONE OF THEM APPEARS TO HAVE DIED FROM VARIOUS STAB INJURIES, AND THERE'S NO TELLING FOR SURE WITH THE OTHER AT THIS POINT IN TIME. IT COULD'VE BEEN THE BLOOD LOSS OR THE BROKEN NECK. THOUGH, THE PECULIAR THING IS THAT THEIR SOULS ARE MISSING. THE SUBJECT IS UTTERLY UNRESPONSIVE TO THE QUESTION.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(THE SUBJECT SUFFERED QUITE A BIT OF DAMAGE AS WELL, PHYSICALLY AND MENTALLY SPEAKING. SHE FELL QUITE ROUGHLY, AND GIVEN THE CIRCUMSTANCED I WOULD NOT BE SURPRISED IF SHE TRIED TO MAKE IT SO. I'LL GIVE HER SOME TIME TO HEAL AND GET BACK INTO SHAPE WHERE SHE'S CAPABLE OF FORMING COHERENT SENTENCES.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(FROM WHAT I SUCCEEDED TO GATHER THROUGH HER RAMBLING, IT SEEMS HER MORAL COMPASS ALMOST GOT IN THE WAY ONCE AGAIN. WE SHOULD CORRECT THAT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(NOW THAT WE HAVE MORE SUBJECTS THAN ONE TO REFER TO, THE DECEASED HUMANS WILL BE NAMED S-1 AND P-2 AND WILL BE DISPOSED OF AS SOON AS THE SUBJECTS THEY'RE CONSTRUCTED AFTER ARE FINISHED AND TAKE THEIR NAMES. THE LIVING SUBJECT WILL BE KNOWN AS VIOLET, OR VI-0 FOR SHORT.**_ _ **)**_

* * *

The girl was sitting on the bench bed in her cell, trailing over the bandaged arm with her finger silently. She didn't seem as shaken as before, the sobbing replaced by a hollow pit in her stomach and an empty look in her eyes.

 _* She remembered stabbing the taller boy numerous times_

 _* She remembered attacking the shorter one when he went to stop her._

 _* She remembered their screams_

 _* She joyful adrenalin rush that turned into disgust towards herself_

 _* She remembered carving words "YOU HATED ME FOR NO REASON. I'M GIVING YOU A REASON." in the nearby tree with the knife, then placing their souls under the tree_

 _* She remembered kicking the lifeless bodies into the abyss below mountain Ebott_

 _* She remembered standing on the edge of the hole herself_

 _* She remembered the sound of approaching voices and the sight and the East sky taking on increasingly lighter shades of blue_

 _* She remembered smiling a bit before closing her eyes, spreading her arms and letting herself fall backwards into the Underground_

The next day she was lured out of her cell by the doctor again. She seemed to lack interest in everything, up until they passed the room with the two metal tables and the half covered bodies on them. She felt her heart twist painfully at the sight of two boys, resting disturbingly still on the metal benches. The worst part was the wide scars going the length of each one's chest; He had performed an autopsy on them.

She looked away. She couldn't bear the sight of her own handiwork. She couldn't bear the fact that she did that to _prove a point_.

" **... Doctor?** " she suddenly spoke, voice small and worried " **What are you going to do with them?** "

He hesitated a bit before replying: " **IT'S NO CONCERN OF YOURS FOR NOW.** "

 _ **(I'VE TESTED VI-0'S HEALING ABILITIES. THEY ARE VERY POOR.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(THOUGH, IT SEEMS THAT HAVING INFLICTED PAIN ON ANOTHER BEING MAKES HER JUST AS, IF NOT MORE OBEDIENT THAN WHEN PAIN IS INFLICTED UPON HER.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(I COULD USE THAT TO MY ADVANTAGE**_ _ **)**_

…

 _ **(THE HUMAN BODIES SEEM TO BE PRODUCING QUITE AN UNPLEASANT SMELL. I BELIEVE THAT'S WHAT THEY CALL "DECAYING", SOMETHING HUMAN BODIES DO INSTEAD OF TURNING TO DUST. THE PROBLEM IS, I DO NOT KNOW HOW TO STOP THAT, AND VI-0 DOESN'T SEEM TO HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS EITHER.**_ _ **)**_

 _ **(THOUGH, WHILE I WAS EXAMINING THEIR BODIES, I NOTICED A SKELETAL SUPPORT SYSTEM, MUCH LIKE MINE. SEEMS LIKE MY KIND AND HUMANS ARE MUCH MORE SIMILAR THAN I'D LIKE TO THINK. STILL, THAT'S VERY GOOD NEWS; THEY'RE ALL I NEED FOR MY NEXT PROJECT.)**_

* * *

 **A/N: Here ya go, this one's more of an explanation why the protagonist didn't feel the need to go back to the surface.**


	4. Awaking The Brothers Dead

**A/N: HUZZAAH I'M BACK AND THIS CHAPTER IS FAR F*CKING OVERDUE**

 **I swear even though it's mostly just Lab entries and "* She Remembered…" Stuff, It's mostly a little tow-along headcanon addition to Zarla's Handplate AU and I'm afraid that, from this point on when the Semi-Canon(?) stuff in the AU actually starts happening, so I'm afraid she'll do an update that disapproves of some of the things I write here, so I try to get as much as possible of an arc before I write a chapter. And counting a new update on the AU came out the day I started writing this (Sans after he got forced out of the incubation(?) tube).**

 **So yeah, this may be poorly written but I'm putting a lot of thought into it, so sorry if anything is out of place. If that's the case, alert me in the reviews.**

 **Also I decided to give Gaster's Entries Numbers, so it's by my judgement 6th entry now. Welp, I hope it doesn't get confusing**

 **Also, I'm happy to say, I've opened an ask blog on my DeviantART. You're free to ask me Anything you like about any of my fanfiction Characters, and I'd be more than happy to reply, especially with a drawing.**

 **Alright, let's get rolling.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **The Dead**_

 _ **Brothers**_

 _ **ENTRY XX6:**_

 **(I HAVE PLACED THE HUMAN BODIES INTO VATS ALONG WITH THE SAMPLES I ACQUIRED MONTHS AGO. THEY ARE SLOWLY DECAYING AS I SUSPECTED. THE MAGIC INFUSED SOLUTION IN THE VATS SEEMS TO BE HELPING IT AS WELL. IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF DAYS UNTIL THEY'RE JUST BONE.)**

 **(VI-0 IS STILL UNRESPONSIVE TO THE QUESTION OF THE TWO SUBJECTS. I HAVE DISCOVERED SOME HUMAN BOOKS IN HER CELL. SHE MUST'VE BROUGHT THEM FROM SURFACE. AS AN APOLOGY FOR STEPPING OUT OF LINE SHE OFFERED TO TRANSLATE THEM.)**

 _ **ENTRY XX7:**_

 **(I'VE BEEN GIVING HER SAME DOSES OF MAGIC, BUT HER BODY SEEMS TO ONLY RESPOND MORE AND MORE VIOLENTLY TO IT. I'LL MIGHT HAVE TO HALT TESTING FOR A DAY OR TWO, IT SEEMS SHE IS AT HER LIMIT.)**

 **(THE MONSTER SOUL SHE ABSORBED IS GONE AS WELL. GIVING IT A VESSEL SLOWED THE PERISHING A BIT, BUT IT DISAPPEARED AROUND A DAY AFTER SHE RETURNED TO THE UNDERGROUND. THAT WOULD EXPLAIN WHY HER BODY WASN'T REACTING NEGATIVELY TO MAGIC UNTIL NOW.)**

 **(THE SAMPLES MELTED INTO THE SOLUTION AND THE SKELETONS ARE CHANGING. SO FAR, SO GOOD)**

 **(THE ARTIFICIAL SOULS ARE ALMOST DONE, BUT THE BODIES DON'T SEEM STRONG ENOUGH TO HANDLE A NEW OCCUPANT YET. THEY'LL MOST LIKELY NEED TO BE INCUBATED FOR AT LEAST A WEEK. ARE ALL HUMANS THIS SMALL?)**

* * *

The days went by with the same routine; Sleeping, reading, ashamed glance at the half decayed boys, testing, sleeping, reading, ashamed glance at the half decayed boys, testing, sleeping… It just went on and on.

And on.

And on.

The girl hadn't spoken a word in hours. Hours turned to days. Days to weeks. Or at least she guessed, there was no sunlight or clocks or calendars in her cell to tell her how much had passed, so for her the days just melted together, stuck in a rut like some broken record.

Until one day the record skipped out of it, and resumed where she assumed it should've been long ago.

The doors suddenly opened that fateful day, interrupting her long-needed sleep.

 **"VI-0, COME."** The tall man spoke, looming over the cell entrance. The girl- Violet, was already used to her new alias, so she sat up and did as she was told. She stood up wobbly, waddling behind the skeleton in lab coat, barefoot on the cold tiled floor.

She looked terrible; she had dark rings under her eyes, skin ashen, form skinny and frequently shaken by sneezes; She hasn't been living in the best conditions, she was still getting used to monster food and the everyday experiments didn't help her case either. But she was used to it by now.

She kept her head down while passing by the vats in which now resided two small skeletal figures; they looked brittle and weak.

 **"Doctor?"** she spoke suddenly, her voice hoarse after such a long period of silence, **"Why did you ask me to bring you human bodies.. in the first place?"**

He was rather surprised by the fact that she had finally spoke, and that she decided to ask about the dead children no less.

 **"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU."**

She was confused by the reply, but not for long

 _* She remembered the soft, pale blue glow_

 _* She remembered the serenity around the small heart-shaped objects_

 _* She remembered recognizing the familiar feeling they radiated_

 **"I HAVE SUCCEEDED TO CREATE FUNCTIONAL ARTIFICIAL SOULS."**

 **"… They are so pretty…"** the small girl murmured to no one in particular, staring at the souls in a trance.

 **"YOUR DETERMINATION DIDN'T GO TO WASTE."**

 **"That's why you needed my DETERMINATION?"** she looked up to him and got a small nod in reply.

 **"THE SMALL AMOUNT I SUCCEEDED TO EXTRACT WAS ENOUGH. AND THE INFORMATION FROM THE HUMAN BOOKS YOU BROUGHT PROVED TO BE USEFUL AS WELL."**

She couldn't help but smile a little. At least all those awful experiences weren't for nothing. She thought of it as redemption for what she'd done.

Though, if she knew what that chance for a new life would bring them, she would've destroyed them there and then.

Her thoughts were cut short by a tingling sensation in her sinuses. She cupped her hands over her mouth and nose and sneezed. He continued walking only a second afterwards.

 **"BUT THAT'S NOT WHY I TOOK YOU OUT OF YOUR CELL. STAY HERE."** he spoke, as if he knew she was going to follow.

Violet just returned to her place by the desk and stared at the fragile-looking hearts. Is that what a SOUL really looked like…?

She switched between her feet, always warming the one that was up in the air on her calf. Though she was cold, she felt… Relieved. For the first time in weeks she could feel that warmth.

The will to live.

The resolve to change fate.

The DETERMINATION.

She cupped her hands around one of the SOULs and smiled as it grew a bit brighter; She could feel her own will to live spark. She already felt a bit better; her feet weren't as cold anymore and a weak, but honest smile grew on her face.

Maybe it was delirium from the lack of sleep and the fever, but the SOUL seemed to be communicating with her. It was glowing brightly, like it was smiling back, whispering incoherent mumbles that she would have sworn sounded like reassuring words, cheering her forward.

Though, as soon as she heard footsteps she set the soul back down on the desk and took a step back. The SOUL she was holding was still glowing a bit more brightly then the other one, but the Royal Scientist didn't seem to pay it any mind. Instead he walked up straight to the young girl and handed her something she recognized;

Her old clothes.

Her green T-shirt, grey pants, white socks and slightly oversized blue jacket, all neatly folded and clean. She almost didn't want to take them back, memories both fresh and old of those articles covered in dirt, grime and blood, both hers and others'.

They were a reminder of all the bad things she went through at the surface. Heck, of all the traumatic things she experienced in the Underground too. Though, it'd be really rude not to accept it, plus the heating was really poor. She didn't really get why he had brought her out of her cell to give them to her, counting he usually avoided any way of directly interacting with her and left all the things she needed, from necessities like food to spare time education like books in her cell while she was asleep.

Nevertheless, she took the clothes and bowed, **"Thank you very much!"** she voiced in a honest tone, even though a barely hidden bitter expression was facing the pale-green tiled floor.

* * *

 _ **ENTRY XX8:**_

 **(I GAVE VI-0 HER OLD CLOTHES BACK, THOUGH THIS WILL MOST LIKELY BE JUST UNTIL SHE RECOVERS.)**

 **(I PLACED THE SOULS INTO THE INCUBATION VATS, ONE FOR EACH SUBJECT. IN ONLY A MATTER OF HOURS THEY FUSED TOGETHER. THE EXPERIMENT IS COMING ALONG VERY WELL.)**

 _ **ENTRY XX9:**_

 **(THE SOULS, DETERMINATION AND THE MAGIC REINFORCED SOLUTIONS SEEM TO HAVE INDEED CHANGED THE SKELETONS' APPEREANCES, BUT OTHERWISE THEY'RE GROWING WITHOUT ANY TROUBLE.)**

 **(VI-0 IS RECOVERING TOO. I'LL PROBABLY NEED ASSISTANCE IF THE OTHER TWO SUBJECTS BECOME SENTIENT, SO I'M INTRODUCING HER TO THE LAB BIT BY BIT. SHE DOESN'T SEEM TO TAKE ANY STEPS TO ESCAPE, AND HER DETERMINATION READINGS ARE REMARKABLY HIGHER. THIS EXPERIMENT IS TAKING LONGER THAN I INITIALLY THOUGHT. I'LL KEEP HER ALIVE AS SOON AS SHE'S OF SOME USE TO ME.)**

 **(SHE HAD TRANSLATED ME ONE OF THE BOOKS ENTIRELY. A HISTORY BOOK. IT APPEARS TO ME THAT HUMANS ARE VERY SELF-DESTRUCTIVE BEINGS. I THINK THAT ALPHYS AND ASGORE WOULD LIKE TO SEE IT. WE DON'T GET A LOT OF LITERATURE FROM THE SURFACE IN SUCH GREAT CONDITION.)**

 _ **ENTRY XX10:**_

 **(ONE OF THE SUBJECTS OPENED ITS EYES.)**

 **(IT SEEMS LIKE IT'S CONSCIOUS, BUT IT'S NOT CLEAR IF IT'S SENTIENT. THE OTHER ONE WOKE UP SOON AFTER TOO. THEY SEEM TO RECOGNIZE EACH OTHER. VI-0 KEEPS STUBBORNLY QUIET AND UNRESPONSIVE TO THAT QUESTION STILL. IT'S QUITE ANNOYING THAT I'M UNABLE TO PRY INFORMATION OUT OF** _A KID_ **A HUMAN. THOUGH, SHE SEEMS TO SHOW MASSIVE INTEREST IN THE TWO.)**

 **(THEY SEEM TO UNSCONSCIOUSLY USE EYE GLOWING, WHICH MEANS THEIR BODY ADAPTED TO THE MAGIC IN THE SOULS.)**

 **(I WILL TAKE THEM OUT OF THE TUBES SOON.)**

 _ **ENTRY XX11:**_

 **(IT'S BEEN SIX HOURS SINCE I'VE REMOVED THEM FROM THEIR M-D SOLUTION, THEY ARE CLUMSY AND CONFUSED.** _THEY STUMBLE AND TRIP LIKE CHIL_ **)**

 **(AS EXPECTED, LITTLE EXPERIENCE IN NON-SUSPENSION HAS LEAD TO A DIFFICULT ADJUSTMENT PERIOD, PARTICULARY REGARDING AMBULATORY MOTION. IT WILL COME IN TIME, I'M SURE.)**

 **(THEY ARE CURRENTLY SEPARATED, AS THE NATURE OF THEIR INTEREST IN EACH OTHER IS UNCLEAR AT THIS POINT. I WILL INVESTIGATE THIS MORE CAREFULLY AT A LATER DATE AFTER THEY'VE MASTERED MOVEMENT. THEY DO NOT SEEM TO UNDERSTAND ME OR BE CAPABLE OF SPEECH - THEY MAY NOT BE TRULY SENTIENT. IT WILL BE EASIER IF THEY'RE NOT.)**

 **(IT DOES NOT MATTER EITHER WAY.)**

 **(THE LINE WAS CROSSED LONG AGO, THERE IS NO TURNING BACK NOW.)**

 **(THE TALLER ONE IS NEEDIER THAN I'D LIKE.)**

 **(I NEED TO TAKE STEPS TO PREVENT ATTACHMENT.)**

 ** _ENTRY XX12:_**

 **(SEVEN HOURS SINCE REMOVAL)**

 **(THE** LITTLE **SMALLER ONE IS AWAKE. I'M SURPRISED BOTH THAT HE'S SURVIVED OUTSIDE, GIVEN HIS FRAILITY, AND THAT HE'S WOKEN UP AGAIN SO QUICKLY. HE MAY BE HARDIER THAN I INITIALLY THOUGHT, WHICH IS PROMISING.)**

 **(I WANT TO OBSERVE HIM IN PERSON. A TRANSCRIPT OF MY NOTES FOLLOWS.)**

 **(I AM KEEPING MY DISTANCE AT FIRST.)**

 **(HE IS POKING AND PRODDING AT THE WALLS AND THE FLOOR, THOUGH HE DOES NOT COME NEAR THE FORCEFIELD. MAYBE HE SENSES THE AURA IT GIVES OFF. I GET THE IMPRESSION HE'S TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT. PERHAPS HE WANTS TO GO BACK TO THE SUSPENSION?)**

 **(HE HAS YET TO MAKE ANY SOUND. IT'S PREFERABLE TO THE OTHER ONE'S CONSTANT WHINING AND CRYING. HE MAY NOT BE CAPABLE OF IT, OR HE MAY JUST BE TOO FOCUSED ON HIS EXPLORATION.)**

 **(I'VE COME CLOSER AND HE'S CAUGHT SIGHT OF ME.)**

 **(HE'S WARY AND SUSPICIOUS, THOUGH STILL SILENT. OBVIOUSLY HE SEES ME AS A POTENTIAL THREAT. HE'S MORE PERCEPTIVE THAN THE OTHER ONE, AT LEAST.)**

 **(I'VE TAKEN ANOTHER STEP CLOSER. HIS EYES FLARED A DEEP PURPLE COLOR, INTERLACED WITH BLUE, AND HE BACKED UP AGAINST THE WALL.)**

 **(ANOTHER STEP CLOSER, HIS EYES ARE GLOWING BRIGHTER. I CAN SENSE THE MAGIC GATHERING IN HIS SOUL, BUT HE'S TOO** _YOUNG_ **NEW TO KNOW HOW TO MAKE IT MANIFEST INTO AN ATTACK.)**

 **(IF HE COULD OPEN HIS MOUTH I'M SURE HE'D SNAP AT ME. YOU CAN'T USE MAGIC TO DEFEND YOURSELF YET, AS MUCH AS YOU TRY. I WONDER WHAT YOU'LL DO IF I KEEP APPROACHING?)**

 **(CLOSER STILL.)**

 **(HE'S GETTING QUITE FRANTIC.)**

 **(… HE'S RATTLING HIS BONES AT ME.)**

 **(AT THAT POINT I DECIDED TO LEAVE HIM BE TO ATTEND TO OTHER MATTERS.)**

 **(THE TWO OF THEM DIFFER STRIKINGLY IN TEMPERAMENT… ONE DOCILE, OTHER HOSTILE.)**

 **(WHETHER THAT WILL MAKE THINGS EASIER OR HARDER, I WILL HAVE TO SEE.)**

* * *

Violet was sitting in her cell, translating another book from English to the strange language the doctor spoke. Just for fun, she decided to name it "Wingdings", because of his name. It was rather relaxing for her, if you ignore the fact that she disliked any reminders of surface.

She was still wearing her old clothes. Despite what the doctor said about taking them back when she recovered, he still hasn't got around to doing it. She actually grew fond of him, in spite of his rather painful experiments which, to her relief and suspicion, were growing rarer and rarer. He was too busy taking notes of the two new subjects to spare that much mind to the living human.

She couldn't blame him, she was too busy being glad with the turn of events. Even though guilt was still gnawing on her, she was happy to get some kind of a closing, even though those skeletons were hardly the two humans she took the lives from.

She shuddered at the memory and continued writing. Those two were like confused kids. Their cells weren't far from hers, so she was the first to hear if something happened; like that time the Taller one's arm fell off and he screamed and screamed until the doctor came by and reattached it; She saw and heard the whole thing.

She actually started to like that place. Well, like was a strong word, but it wasn't as horrible in her eyes as it had initially been. She had something to do, she wasn't alone, not even after the Royal Scientist went home and shut off most of the power, she had enough food and water, and he even let her move outside of her cell freely every now and then.

 _* She remembered smiling fondly at the thought_

 _* She remembered finally feeling as if she was home_

 _* She remembered first time interacting with one of the two_

One day while she was reading in the dim light of the electric bars, the power grid malfunctioned and the forcefield guarding entrance of her cell disappeared.

She'd been slightly distraught, mostly because it was the only source of light in her small room. She carefully got up, eyes adjusting to darkness, carefully putting a hand out to test the barrier. As soon as she assured herself that she wouldn't be zapped if she walked out, she did so.

Trailing around the lab carefully, she'd walked through and seen most of the things there are to see;

"Mr. Gaster sure keeps a lot of strange things in here…" she murmured to herself, looking around. The lab really wasn't much.

At the first tour of the facility, you'd say he was an average scientist; messy and covered in office supplies, blueprints and machines.

If you took a better look though, you'd realize he's actually very curious in humans and their everyday items. For example, Rubik's cube (she always just called it the "color cube" instead), a Black Mesa coffee mug (Which he always took home), even some Anime DVD cases in the drawer (and some in the locked drawer she succeeded to lockpick and immideately wished she didn't).

There were a few tubes for keeping the souls and weak subjects safe, a very messy desk filled with papers she wasn't in the mood to read and a cabinet filled with… Bones?

Some walls had weird blueprints on them, one of them containing a dinosaur-like skull; she felt a chill go down her spine and moved on hurriedly.

She didn't even near the exit because she knew it was locked, and that there's nothing up there for her.

One room in particular she didn't even want to look at was the one at the end of the hallway. All of the most painful experiments happened there. She felt dread building up in her chest, and, stuffing her hands in the jacket, gripping at the worn fabric for comfort she hurried back over to the cell block.

Just as she was about to walk back into her cell, her steps came to a halt. She stood there, still barefoot against the ice cold tiled floor. Her head turned to the rest of the cells; hers was the closest to the lab, so she never actually got to see who else was in the same situation with her.

She turned around and continued walking through the small cell block, there were ten or fifteen of them tops, most of either empty or somehow so dark she couldn't see if they were occupied or not.

She stopped in front of the cell occupied by the taller skeleton; unsurprisingly, he was asleep. She decided it'd be best not to wake him.

Next up was the shorter skeleton's. He was sleeping too, but unlike the other one, he didn't seem at all relaxed. It was more like he was just keeping his eyes closed. She was at first confused to how can a skeleton close its eyes if it has no eyelids, just empty sockets, but then she remembered that those are magic beings; it'd be futile to try and explain almost anything down there. After all, humans have lived so long without magic. They all passed it and monsters off as some urban legend or a taboo.

Though, to her surprise, just as she was about to turn away the skeleton opened its eyes. It gave her a look of pure confusion. She stood there in silence for a few moments before giving it a small smile and a wave. She assumed he couldn't speak; he couldn't even open his mouth to begin with; the jaw had melted away into firm, smooth bone during the first few days in the vat.

He tilted his head and warily raised its hand to copy the human's gesture. In response he got an amused smile from the girl; she was satisfied with his response.

She took a step forward, but even though she received barely any reaction from the other she stopped abruptly. She remembered what she'd done and was afraid he would too. He was the one who saw her murder his brother in their previous life as humans after all. It was the one who saw her murder his brother in their previous life as humans. She felt her stomach knotting up and quickly paced back to her cell. The skeleton walked over to the force field as if he was trying to call for her to come back, but no voice came out; just low whines of protest, much like ones of an animal starved of affection.

The only other sounds were her footsteps, dimming in the dark.

* * *

 **A/N: 12/2/2017 - The situation is getting better at this point in time, so I'll probably stop editing the chapters so much and get to actually writing a new one.**


	5. The Fateful Encounter

**A/N: WHEEEEE I FINALLY HAVE ENOUGH MATERIAL TO CONTINUE THIS HORRIBLE THING**

 **I'M ALREADY A SNIVELY BALL OF SNOT FROM THE COLD SO WHY NOT START UP THE WATERWORKS TOO?**

 **WHEEEEE**

 **Allllrighty, now down to the point, the serious stuff hasn't even started yet, this will anyways be mostly fluff; the skelebros getting introduced to each other and stuff, Violet will be getting attached to our little matrys as well.**

 **Oh my I'm getting inspiration on what to draw just from writing this**

 **But my queue is already so big**

 **Anyways, let's start this.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

 _ **The Fateful**_

 _ **Encounter**_

 _ **ENTRY XX13:**_

 **(AN UNEXPECTED DEVELOPMENT.)**

 **(I LEFT THEM WITHIN EARSHOT OF ONE ANOTHER WHILE I WAS CLEARING ONE OF THE WORK ROOMS FOR FUTURE USE.)**

 **(IT DIDN'T TAKE THEM LONG TO REALIZE THE OTHER WAS NEARBY - PERHAPS A SIDE EFFECT OF THE NATURE OF THEIR SOULS.)**

 **(THEY MADE MEANINGLESS ANIMAL NOISES AT EACH OTHER. [ SUBJECT 1** _ **IS**_ **CAPABLE OF IT AFTER ALL ], NOTHING UNUSUAL OR NOTEWORTHY, BUT THEN...)**

 **(THEY STARTED TO BABBLE.)**

 **(I COULD RECOGNIZE THE VOICES THEY WERE STRINGING TOGETHER. BITS AND PIECES OF THE THINGS I'D SAID TO THEM.)**

 **(THEY EVEN MIMICKED THE TONE OF MY VOICE, THOUGH CLEARLY WITHOUT UNDERSTANDING.)**

 **(THEY CAN SPEAK.)**

 **(THEY CAN LEARN.)**

 **(THEY ARE SENTIENT AFTER ALL.)**

 **(I DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THIS. I SPECIFICALLY ACCELERATED THEIR GROWTH BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT THEM TO LOOK LIKE CHILDREN, I DON'T WANT THEM TO** _ **SOUND**_ **LIKE CHILDREN-!)**

 **(IT'S….)**

 **(UNNECESSARY.)**

 **(THE RAPID GROWTH MAY APPLY TO THEIR MINDS AS WELL… THEY CAN PROGRESS TO AN ADULT LEVEL OF UNDERSTANDING AT LEAST THEN…)**

 **(I WILL INTRODUCE THEM TO EACH OTHER TOMORROW WITH THE PROPER PRECAUTIONS IN PLACE.)**

 **(IT WASN'T IN MY PLANS, BUT ONE MUST ALWAYS BE READY TO IMPROVISE. WE'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENS.)**

 **(ON ANOTHER NOTE, I FOUND A VERY SMALL LAB COAT IN THE PREVIOUSLY MENTIONED ROOM; IT'S A BIT BIGGER THAN ALPHYS'. HOW DID THAT GET IN THERE?)**

* * *

Violet was sitting in her cell as usual, listing through books she'd been given with a blank expression when she heard voices.

Babbling.

Familiar sounds.

 _Familiar voices._

A sudden and harsh cold took over her limbs. They _could_ talk. They sounded just like before they…

She shook off the thought and got up, still holding the books she poke her head through the electric bars on her cell; no skeletons in sight, that was for sure. But she knew they were there. She _felt_ them.

One of the things that changed since she ventured down into the lab for the first time was a remarkable sensitivity to her own and others' SOULs. By being stripped of other senses, be that because of a few days skip without the doctor coming to work, or because of the numerous experiments taking her sight, hearing, or even the _sensation of touch_.

After what could have been months of imprisonment by now, she not only sensed a close SOUL, but perceived the force they radiated as emotions. Even the stony doctor wasn't as much of an enigma as he'd like to think, so it was quite useful to know when to stop pushing for an answer or when not to test his patience in general.

And right now she could sense two very excited and happy SOULs, and one awfully distressed one. She figured he must've realized it by now too.

They're sentient.

The thought sent another strong chill down her spine and her legs turned to ice once more. She clutched the books, hands shaking from the sheer effort as the voices down the hall finally died out.

 _They could remember it._

They would with time, without doubt, remember her face.

The thought of those innocent beings getting scared to death by her squeezed her chest painfully.

As panic instead chose to concentrate at her throat, she reminded herself that, she was paranoid before, and her guilty conscience has been growing rapidly, and that she might be exaggarating just a tiny bit.

That didn't make her feel any better either.

Though, approaching footsteps made her thoughts snap back into their rightful place, so she instead occupied herself with trying to move from her current position and calm her now shaking hands.

 **"VI-0, YOU MADE QUITE A LOT OF NOISE."** The tall skeleton spoke, looking blankly at the human before him.

Pushing past initial confusion, Violet managed a nervous smile, only now realizing she somehow dropped the three encyclopedias she was crushing just a little while ago flat on their covers; that must have made quite a ruckus. She was almost embarrassed of her little breakdown.

 **"I-I'm sorry, doctor, it won't happen again."** she stuttered out as her eyes slid to the smaller skeleton by him.

He was staring at her.

Even as the doctor slowly left the smaller one didn't budge.

"v…vi!" he managed, grinning a bit wider as he waved and waddled over back to the professor before he noticed he wasn't right behind him.

She couldn't help but smile. A small, disheveled sort. She collected her belongings, busying herself by organizing them.

She sighed and sat down to the wooden bench that was her bed. She wasn't getting a lot of sleep lately; partly because of her restless mind, partly because of the very uncomfortable bearing, but mostly because of the constant power shortages that seemed to happen night after night that she used as an opportunity to look further around the lab.

She quit picking at a loose string of her hoodie, instead reaching up to her mouth to stiffle a yawn. A few hours of sleep couldn't hurt, could it?

 _* She remembered sinking into a pleasant, dreamless sleep_

 _* She remembered being woken up hours later by the doctor_

 _* She remembered sleepily waddling behind him_

 _* She remembered the words "marrow extraction"_

 _* She remembered entering the doors she dreaded_

 _* She remembered her screams echoing through the lab for hours_

* * *

Later that night, after the professor left she was back in her cell, sitting on the bench bed, one leg hugged to her chest and other one stretched out on the sheet, pant sleeve rolled up to her knee and foreleg wrapped in faintly bloody bandages.

It _hurt._

 _It hurt so much._

She was hoping she'd never have to do that again. Her leg felt like it was broken. Her throat was raw from all the screaming, and eyes puffy from crying; the doctor was never generous with anesthetic, but it was something new to her to have her bones and skin torn apart and drilled into with no pain killers during or after the surgery whatsoever. She could barely pay any attention to it, but she was sure she saw that the doctor was very displeased by it too.

But what was "it"?

The screaming?

The unnecessary violence?

Something third?

She thought for a split second that he'd found out about her sneaking in and out, but he would've taken some action about it already, no?

Right about that time, the power in her cell went out and the bars disappeared. She thought about it for a second. Should she?

She got up wobbly, supporting her weight against the wall and limped down the hall slowly; putting any weight onto her injured leg was out of question.

She soon stopped by the smaller skeleton's cell and sat down, huffing from the effort it took to get there.

She visited them both often, one night the tall one and other the short one. Though, the taller one was asleep most of the nights, so instead of waking him up unnecessarily she went over to the other one, who seemingly never slept.

He sat on his bench, staring at the floor with a very distressed expression. Even though it seemed like he was deep in thought, he noticed Violet before she could call out.

He ran over to the bright barrier with a concerned expression.

"v..vi!" he managed, rather loudly, pointing to something by her feet "h..hut!"

"Hurt?" she asked, and looked down to her leg; of course, he noticed the bandage. How stupid of her, she didn't even think for a split second that they had heard her screaming.

"O-oh, that…" she mumbled, purposely avoiding meeting his gaze.

"That's nothing, just a small scrape." she lied, suppressing a painful grunt as her leg protested against her statement, "Nothing to worry a-"

Her words escaped her upon looking back up to the small skeleton.

His eyes were glowing light blue, bright in the darkness of the empty lab. She could feel the warmth from them, like back then when she held their SOULs. It was so… comforting.

"vi..hurt…" he mumbled unsurely, reaching his hand out, his eyes glowing brighter.

"I-I'm okay." she managed a small smile, cupping both her hands around his "Violet is okay."

"oh…kay?"

"Yes, okay." she repeated in a more reassuring tone.

She knew he had a smile etched in his features and that he couldn't do anything other than grin, but she saw his eyes brighten ever so slightly.

"Now, you should probably go to sleep."

"seep?"

"Yes, sleep." she smiled, "You've got to sleep a little too, no?"

He seemed to consider her question for a moment before nodding.

"Good Night then."

"gud.. nigt!" he smiled before waddling over to his bed.

She got up and started limping away, glancing over her shoulder to the skeleton with a content smile on his face. He was adorable, she would admit. But for then, she had to concentrate on something else.

She could sense there was another distressed skeleton a few cells down the hall.

* * *

 _ **ENTRY XX14**_

 **(THIS IS IT. SUBJECT 1 AND 2 ARE GOING TO MEET.)**

 **(I'M KEEPING A TIGHT HOLD ON BOTH THEIR SOULS. SO IF THEY FALL TO FIGHTING IT SHOULD BE A MATTER OF MOMENTS TO SEPARATE THEM BEFORE EITHER OF THEM IS HURT. VI-0 IS BLOCKING THE EXIT AS WELL. IT'S BEST TO BE PREPARED.)**

 **(I'M NOT ENTIRELY SURE WHAT TO EXPECT.)**

 **(THEY'VE SEEN EACH OTHER… THEY SEEM AT A LOSS FOR WHAT TO DO.)**

 **(SUBJECT 1 SEEMS WARY.)**

 **(SUBJECT 2'S EYES HAVE BEGUN GLOWING A WARM RED-ORANGE COLOR.)**

 **(SUBJECT 1 SOON BEGAN GLOWING LIGHT BLUE IN RESPONSE. THIS SEEMS TO HAVE CALMED THEM DOWN A LITTLE.)**

 **(THEY ARE APPROACHING EACH OTHER…)**

 **(THEY ARE CURIOUS ABOUT ONE ANOTHER, AS ONE MAY EXPECT.)**

 **(THEY ARE THE FIRST LIVING THINGS THEY'VE SEEN, ASIDE FROM MYSELF AND MAYBE SUBJECT VI-0, AFTER ALL.)**

 **(THEY'RE VERY EAGER AND QUICK TO LEARN. ALREADY THEIR LEVEL OF SPEECH HAS ADVANCED AT AN ASTONISHING RATE JUST BY SPEAKING TO EACH OTHER. AS ONE LEARNS SOMETHING NEW, SO THE OTHER BUILDS OFF WHAT THEY'VE LEARNED TO NEW HEIGHTS.)**

 **(A MUTAL SCAFFOLDING, THEY ARE INDEED LITTLE SKELETONS.)**

 **(…AND THEY ARE GETTING VERY ATTACHED TO EACH OTHER VERY QUICKLY.)**

 **(IF I WANT THE TWO OF THEM TO MATURE RAPIDLY, LEAVING THEM TOGETHER SEEMS LIKE THE MOST OBVIOUS CHOICE. AT THE SAME TIME…)**

 **(EMOTIONAL BONDS LIKE THIS CARRY THEIR OWN RISKS.)**

 **(ON THE OTHER HAND...)**

 **(THOSE BONDS CAN BE EXPLOITED LATER, SHOULD THE NEED ARISE.)**

As it all happened, the human girl stood at the entrance to the room, supporting herself against a crutch the doctor had so generously supplied (after an equally generous time watching her struggle with an injured leg), smiling at the sight before her. Watching them meet, listening to them talk…

Suddenly, an idea hatched in her mind.

As they were all sent back into their cells, she awaited the night.

The second the professor had left and the power grid for her cell shut off as per regular she got up and took one of her books, venturing down the hallway.

Unfortunately, the previously mentioned doctor took the crutch away when she got back into her cell, so she had a difficult time walking. But she kept a smile on her face. She was DETERMINED.

She soon found the cell where the two skeletons now resided. Well, not exactly in the same one, but they were moved into cells right next to each other, so it wasn't difficult for her to reach them both.

As soon as they noticed her their smiles got a bit brighter, if that was even possible. They said some hardly coherent words, but she seemed to have little to no trouble deciphering them.

She put the books down as she sat on the floor, right between the cells.

"Alright." she said, flashing an earnest smile and flipping a book open, "We haven't got any time to lose, so let's geton with it!"

 _* She remembered teaching them how to pronounce words_

 _* She remembered the happy exhaustion it brought her_

 _* She remembered encouraging them to go sleep after roughly an hour or two_

 _* She remembered slumping back onto the bed in her cell and wrapping herself in covers_

 _* She remembered being woken up by the doctor next morning_

 _*She remembered behind handed a slightly oversized lab coat_

 **"VI-0"** The tall skeleton spoke in his usual monotone, eying the girl's confused look upon taking the coat, **"I THINK SUBJECTS 1 AND 2 COULD USE A BIT OF EDUCATION. IT IS DIFFICULT TO CONTROL THEM WITHOUT THEM UNDERSTANDING WHAT I'M SAYING."**

 **"You mean… I'm going to be teaching them?"**

 **"PRECISELY. I TRUST YOU NOT TO PULL ANY STUNTS."**

Violet failed to suppress a smile; even after all she's been through because of him she couldn't help but feel proud of herself. He trusts her. She's finally an apprentice, and not just a subject.

 **"… HM?"**

 **"I will not fail you!"** She spoke in a confident, saluting almost reflexively, **"I, um… I… When do I start…?"**

Her voice had faded into a more quiet one upon realizing how she spoke those last words.

 **"TODAY. I HAVE TO FINISH CLEANING OUT A ROOM FOR STORAGE PURPOSES. NOW PUT THAT ON AND FOLLOW ME."**

 **"U-understood!"** She spoke in a nervous tone, putting on the lab coat and rushing after the taller skeleton, **"Uh, um… Sir? What do I need the lab coat for, if I may ask?"**

 **"I'M GOING TO HAVE PREPARE A FEW LIQUID MAGIC MIXTURES FOR THE SUBJECTS, AND I'M GOING TO NEED YOUR HELP WITH IT IF THERE'S ANY RESISTANCE."** He said, glancing back to the small human behind him briefly. **"AND WE ARE BOTH ASSURED YOUR PHYSICAL FORM DOES NOT REACT WELL TO MAGIC."**

 **"R…right…"**

Something about that answer stuck her as unsettling, but she couldn't put a finger on it. Nevertheless, she carried on towards the cells, denying the fact that they'd end up like her. Though, deep down, she could tell that whatever her job would be, it would be a lot more than just teaching.

 **And a lot worse than that as well.**

* * *

 **A/N: Wowie, this was done quick, in only just about two hours!**

 **Damn it's late here.**

 **Oh well, we all know what happens after this, don't we?**

 **Heheh, well, I do, and I've gotta say, I'm gonna be pleased to write it!**

 **Again, the AU and a big part of the entries belongs to Zarla.**

 **See you all in the next chapter, when I get enough material and time to write the next chapters!**

 **(By the way, I'll might have to edit a few chapters, but don't count on it. The emphasis in the last row is on "time")**


	6. Some Things Are Better Left Unspoken

**A/N: Man, I'm experiencing a reverse writer's block; I have the ideas, but don't have the time to write them into full chapters hnngh.**

 **I think I'm gonna stick to this and the Deponia story for now (and no, Rufus is not dead, if you thought that was what I was going at).**

 **ALSO YAY I FINALLY HAVE ENOUGH FOR A DRAWING TABLET**

 **I know, this chapter has barely anything to do with Zarla's newest update, but I was worried of this fanfic becoming just plain that; as corny as it may be, this is still my take on the AU, and I'm gonna go through with it. Hopefully it doesn't turn out as the Durarara fanfic..**

 **Warning(s) for this chapter: Emotional distress**

 **Alright, turning up the music, let's get this story rolling!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **Some Things Are Better**_

 _ **Left Unspoken**_

It's been days; always the same routine for the human - Waking up, doing the daily tutoring, helping the doctor with an experiment, lights out, sneaking out further into the lab when the lasers malfunction, sleep. So long had passed that during that time her leg had healed as well. It was almost good as new.

And Even though her new task of a lab assistant was very exhausting, she found that way of life enjoyable. In her eyes, they were almost like a family. A bit broken, somewhat dysfunctional and certainly twisted, but it was _hers_.

And unfortunately, like every empty hope, this one did not last long.

And as it is with every empty hope, she had a hard time letting go when things started falling apart, choosing denial over coping.

Through the weeks the scientist grew colder. The experiments on his assistant became more frequent. He talked less and less to his Subjects. He spent more time at the lab than usual. He wrote longer and increasingly more objective lab entries.

It didn't take long for Violet to notice the patterns in the doctor's behavior. One night, a worrying thought broke from the back of her mind, kicking down the walls she built with a passion. She finally understood why it was so familiar;

 _He is reverting to his old self._

It was a scary thought; She actually grew fond of the new Doctor. The less violent, ever so slightly more merciful man. In a few moments of silent panic she realized just how bad it would be for it to ever happen, not just for her but for the new subjects. Except, she would be mostly prepared for the cruelty, but them? They never experienced it, at least not in this life- no, that was a concern for another time.

She felt like curling into a ball, as if that alone could protect her from the growing fears. What if the pain triggers their old memories? What if they grow to hate her and the doctor as much as she hated humanity? What if this continues until her inevitable and no doubt painful death?

Though, among the hundreds of thousands of grim scenarios and options in her head, one bright, shining one made its way to the front.

She couldn't let it happen. She wouldn't.

 _ **"… INTERESTING…"**_

 _Violet bounced up once on her toes as the cold, distant voice pierced through the silence, "U-uh…"_

 _ **"IT SEEMS YOUR SOUL DOESN'T CONTAIN LARGE AMOUNTS OF DETERMINATION, BUT SOME… BYPRODUCT INSTEAD."**_

 _She mouthed the words "byproduct" in confusion; her knowledge of the doctor's language was very sparse. She rubbed one of her feet against the other leg's calf; boy, that platform was cold. How much longer are those readings going to take?_

 _"U-uh… A-a byproduct…?"_

 _ **"A TRAIT SIMILAR TO DETERMINATION, BUT NOT QUITE THE SAME. EVERY HUMAN BEFORE YOU HAD ONE, THOUGH NONE OF THEM HAD LIVED LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO ACTUALLY OBSERVE ONE'S INFLUENCE UNDER IT."**_

 _"O-oh…" she said in a small voice, her look trailing off to the side nervously._

 _ **"…. I THINK YOURS IS WHAT HUMANS WOULD CALL STUBBORNESS. OR RATHER, PERSISTANCE."**_

 _"…. Perseverance…."_

 _ **"WHAT WAS THAT, VI-0?"**_

 _"Perseverance." she spoke a lot more clearly in a slightly calmer, more distant tone, mind stuck in some old memory as she cited the words that kept her going for so long. "The motivation to keep trying, to pursue your goal no matter how distorted or far it may be."_

 _The tall skeleton seemed distraught by the sudden change of her demeanor; he recognized it faintly. Though, before he could reply, she went back to her usual, nervous, silent demeanor._

 _ **"… PERSEVERANCE…"**_ _He said to himself, deep in thought,_ _ **"… PERHAPS I WILL HAVE SOME USE OF IT LATER ON."**_

"…. No.." She muttered to herself in a rather silent, shaky, but unusually brash voice, "I won't have it. I won't go through that again, and neither will they."

She slowly regained her composure, "He once said I was perseverant. Persistent. Stubborn. I will do whatever's in my power to not let that happen."

Suddenly, two options appeared in her mind; And she had long since abandoned one of them.

 **"… Doctor?"** Violet suddenly spoke up the day after while they were cleaning out a room. She waited for any sign of acknowledgement from him, and after a short time under the unrelenting, expectant gaze he felt on his back gave a silent hum of acknowledgement, giving her a green light to continue **"Can I ask you something?"**

Again a silence, a bit shorter this time.

After receiving a stiff nod in response she carried on.

 **"… Why Perseverance of all things?"** she spoke in an uncharacteristically low voice

He froze.

 **"EXCUSE ME?"** he replied, dumbfound by the question.

 **"… You once told me that my SOUL'S trait was perseverance.. Why put it like that? Many just called it stubbornness."**

Ah. So that's what this was about.

 **"THAT WOULD BE PUTTING SOMETHING OBVIOUS BLANTLY."**

She didn't remember.

He expected another question to come by, but only received a quiet, derisive snort in response. He looked over to the smaller human, surprised by the reaction.

 _She was smiling again._

 _And bitterly so as well._

 **"AM I MISSING SOMETHING?"**

 **"No, it's just funny… You're the first one to put it like that…"**

He didn't understand still.

And it was annoying him.

 **"… Forget that I mentioned it, nothing important."** She replied dismissively, turning back to examining the contents of one of the boxes.

 **"VI-0"** he spoke up in a tone barely a shade softer, **"DOES THIS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE SURFACE?"**

After a longer silence she openly laughed, though it was no happy laughter.

 **"As sharp as ever, doctor…"**

There she went again. That small voice he hadn't heard in a longer while.

Despite his curiosity, he listened to the voice in the back of his head and left the matter alone.

 _ **"… FOR NOW.."**_

* * *

As days went by the doctor spent more and more time in the secure walls of the lab that made Violet's home. One night when she snuck out of her cell she noticed a faint light from a room not far from the main testing area; His office. Thinking it was intruders she took a circular saw he left on the desk ( _"He always leaves things all over the place"_ , she thought upon picking it up), then carefully poked her head into the room; Turned out it was just the scientist. He apparently fell asleep at his desk, the workaholic. The day after she made a proposal to stay up and help him organize his office. He was clearly suspicious of her intentions, but decided that it was a good offer.

Ever since then she stayed up almost as late as him, making him coffee and going though the notes, doing experiments they normally didn't have enough time to do; Only then she understood how demanding and time consuming Gaster's work really was.

Though, Even though they are busy, some small talk always breaks out; nothing really important, mostly about how much Subject 1 and 2 are progressing in intelligence tests and interaction, since that's supposed to be Violet's main work so far, some questions about the surface and underground respectively, typical banter.

But sometimes, the conversation trails off to things that aren't nearly as easy to talk about; The previous humans, the previous experiments, _both of their families._

In most cases they drop the subject right there and then, but…

One late night an exception was made.

It was about 4 AM on the surface, the scientist was going through Violet's old determination readings and stats and comparing them to the newer ones as Violet was pouring him the 8th cup of coffee that day; both could barely concentrate on their job anymore.

 **"VI-0"** Gaster spoke in his usual calm tone as she walked up to him **"IT'S LATE, WE'VE GOT EXPERIMENTS SCHEDULED TOMORROW. GO REST."**

 **"I'm sorry, but I can't do that."** the small human replied in her usual voice, pushing the tiredness out once more, **"At least not until you go home and do the same. 'sides, it's really not healthy to drink so much coffee."**

He let out a slightly exasperated sigh; the one he always let slip when she was being difficult.

 **"FINE."**

There was a long silence, interrupted only by keys on the keyboard clicking. Her look slid to the circular saw, still lying on the other side of the desk where she left it weeks ago. She felt a slight twinge down in her gut.

 **"Dr. Gaster."** he slowed down in typing until gradually it came to a stop. She never called him by his name. The human had now picked up the circular saw, glaring at it emptily.

She ignored the silence, carrying on in a distant voice, **"Don't… Don't you have anyone to return to..?"**

He felt his ribcage constrict slightly around his soul. He didn't respond.

Her finger hovered over the start switch for a brief moment before she gripped the handle again, so hard it made her hand tremble lightly. She felt it. She had upset him. She didn't watch her words and she somehow upset him. What did she say? Why was she holding a circular saw?

In a short while the answers came back to her and she widened her eyes, dropping the circular saw back onto the table. She was tired. her "midnight personality change", how he always called it, was acting up. She mentioned _it_. The unspoken rule was broken.

 **"D-doctor, I-I'm- I apolog-"**

 **"NO."** He suddenly sighed, cutting her off midsentence. **"IT'S ALRIGHT."**

Violet's heart sunk; his voice sounded like all the exhaustion he felt over the past few weeks had suddenly woken up in him. He sounded as old as she always thought skeletons were, head dropping into his palm.

 **"I'M SPENDING SO MUCH TIME ON THIS EXPERIMENT THAT I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR MOST OF MY OLD ACTIVITIES."** he continued, pushing himself from the computer a little, but still staring at the screen, **"BUT I CAN'T BE SO SELFISH TO AFFORD MYSELF TO LOSE TIME. I'M** _ **SO CLOSE**_ **. JUST A LITTLE MORE AND EVERYONE WILL BE FREE."**

There was silence for a few moments that felt like years.

 **"… It isn't selfish to want some time to live life. What good is surface if you're not there to see it?"** Violet spared a meaningful look at the scientist, still blocking tiredness out of her voice enough to make it at least encouraging, **"Besides… I'm.. I'm not sure that the surface is that good of a place.. Humans are cruel beings, very easily corrupted or manipulated. I hate to say it, but I think that the underground is a safer place."**

Gaster gave her a thoughtful look

 **"DOES THIS JUDGEMENT HAVE TO DO WITH YOUR LIFE ON SURFACE?"**

 **"… Yes."** she spoke, her voice suddenly becoming devoid of any of its previous softness, instead dropping into a serious monotone **"When I fell down here I knew I was done. I thought I loathed life, but the only thing I hated more were people who were making my life miserable. Humans are horrible; a single person of any importance says something and it's accepted as a fact by the people under."** her glare was fixed onto her feet, her eyes sending daggers down towards them.

 **"… That's why I didn't want to leave."**

The doctor flinched slightly at that remark.

 **"I see now that all those stories were wrong. Even you, Gaster… Even you, despite the fact that you hurt me countless times, you didn't have any ill intent. You didn't bear any hate. You were the first one to show me MERCY."**

His glare lowered to his hands, fixating on the holes in them. They were shaking.

 **"And even after you sent me to get you vessels for the SOULs, I'm sure you wondered why I returned to you, even though I was obligated only to get you the bodies. A little part of me hoped they'd be any different, But they weren't. They celebrated. They** _ **bloody celebrated**_ **my namely demise. I proved a point, only to realize I've sunk even lower than them."** her hand was again gripping on the circular saw behind her, **"I killed innocent children because I thought they would turn out the same. I hoped I'd never have to go there again, but.."**

 **"… Even as my LOVE rose, I didn't feel relived. I didn't feel…** _ **loved**_ **."** Emotion crept into her voice once again, tone rising with the anger constricting her throat, **"I felt cold. Hollow. I never wanted to see the surface again. At some point I thought, 'I'll keep rising my LOVE, maybe it'll make a difference'. It seemed like a pretty good solution at first…"**

 **"But when I saw the children I killed; one SOUL god knows where and the other… Shattered into pieces. I bared so much ill intent that it destroyed the SOUL of the most innocent human I've ever seen. I was afraid of that power."**

 **"… I don't want to be the bad guy anymore…"** she whined before taking a shaky breath in; her throat felt so tight it actually hurt as the realization she tried to keep down for so long hit her over the head. **"I'm the selfish one, willing to make every monster stay underground so that I can have my happy ending…"**

He was suddenly aware; before him stood a tortured child. A child so poorly treated before that looked at their current life as a good one. Gaster felt something he didn't want to in a long time.

 _Remorse. Pity._

 **"… ONCE I FINISH THIS EXPERIMENT AND WE'RE ALL FREED, I'LL GO BACK TO WHERE MY OLD VILLAGE WAS. YOU'RE FREE TO COME."**

Violet seemed caught off guard by this.

 **"You.. You used to live on the surface?"**

 **"I WAS MERELY A CHILD WHEN THE WAR BROKE OUT, A THOUSAND YEARS AGO. I HAD A FATHER, MOTHER, AN OLDER BROTHER; BY THE TIME THE MONSTERKIND WAS PUSHED UNDERGROUND THEY WERE ALL GONE. I HATED HUMANS WITH A BURNING PASSION, EVEN THOUGH I HAVEN'T SEEN A LIVE ONE SINCE THEN. AND THEN YOU CAME."**

A subtle, sorrowful smile crept onto his features

 **"BY WHAT I SEE IN YOU, SOME HUMANS ARE STILL KIND."**

At those words she finally broke. The sadness she kept bottled up ever since she was aware of herself had spilled out her eyes; She was crying.

Gaster had sat silently in his chair and couldn't help a little smile. She wasn't a killing machine. She wasn't an adult she forced herself to be. Just a scared kid.

A voice in the back of his head screamed, _"Number one rule; Never get attached to the Subjects."_

Though, she wasn't a subject anymore.

She was an assistant.

The closest Gaster ever had to a daughter.

* * *

 **A/N: Man, I literally almost broke up in tears while writing this. I know it's going a bit OOC, but I've got to butter you guys up a little for the angst that's about to come. And remember, the last paragraph is just tired thoughts. We all get weird and emotional when tired.**

 **Welp, in the next one Gaster is much less distracted, and in short not to spoil too much, Shit goes down.**

 **It should come by with the next update on the Handplates.**

 **And remember;**

 _ **A Lot Of Reviews = Happy Admin = Quicker & More Quality Updates!**_


	7. When Things Go Downhill

**A/N: Allllllright, the reason this update took this long was because I realized that this fanfiction has started out really poorly, and didn't get that much better, at least by my standards. It was a silly idea I had when I got bored in class, and a lot of my characters acted against the basic rules of psychology, did over the top reactions and emotions and didn't relate to canon. I thought this was going to suck big time, just like that other Durarara! project (Except that one was sucky and over the top all the way through), but as it turns out, some people really like it?**

 **I cannot tell you how grateful I am for you guys cheering me on with this. There's nothing that writers like me love more than to receive reviews. And so, instead on just keeping putting this off and wondering if I should rewrite one of the old chapters, I bring you a new chapter! Because while I'm sitting and debating on whether to write a new chapter or redo an old one, nothing's getting done, is it?**

 **Also, erm.. I'm not that sure on how the timeline goes on from here, I've waited partly because I didn't want to go off Canon even more, counting the storyline still isn't done. So just look on the index page of the story. Right now we've just passed past the point of when the brothers meet for the first time, so the entries will get longer from now on. They will kinda clot up everything and you can read it on the respectful comics (most of you probably did), so I'm just gonna hint them from now on. Now, not to waste any more of your precious time, let's roll the chapter.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6:**_

 _ **When Things Go**_

 _ **Downhill…**_

Violet liked spending time around the skeletons. After her little meltdown a few nights prior she felt elevated. It was liberating to get that weight off her chest, and much more effective than the "Scream Jars" she had back on the surface.

Though, the thing she liked the most about them wasn't their innocence, or curiosity, or clumsiness, but their eye glow. The light felt powerful and radiated emotions; Like when best friends understand each other without saying a word.

She had once, a while back, asked the doctor if eye glowing was a thing specific for skeletons. Even though he confirmed that, he seemingly got angry when she asked him to show how his looks like. Yet, she strived to learn more about it and continued to spend time with the little subjects, often more or less on purpose invoking a warm glow. Despite the doctor's policy of not getting close to subjects, she continued interacting with them on more than friendly terms.

Despite the doctor being a bit cold, they were like a family. A little weird, a little dysfunctional, but it was hers.

Though, the doctor started to drift apart again. All of Violet's best efforts failed to get through. It was worrisome to say the least.

One night, the doctor had been particularly harsh and even resorted to raising his voice, forcing Violet to go to her cell early so he could finish the experiment on his own. The human girl hadn't been hurt, not really. But she feared the morning. She had spent enough time around the doctor to know that his irritability wasn't just from the lack of sleep.

Something unpleasant was about to go off pretty soon.

And she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

* * *

Violet woke up early the next day. Or was it early? She couldn't tell. What woke her up? She couldn't tell that either. She recalled some white noise in the back of her head.

God, she was tired. She just wanted to go back to that blissful, dreamless sleep. Just as sleep started to fall over her eyes again, a loud noise rippled and tore through it.

She shot up, alarmed, a loose paper was stuck on her face; She fell asleep monitoring the language exercises for the two again.

The sound tore through the air again. It sounded like.. screaming?

Already panicking, the girl fell off the bench and scrambled to her feet, only to discover that the bars were still up, and that it was probably well past the time for her to wake up.

"Doctor? **Doctor!?"** she yelled, trying desperately for the sound to get through, but to no avail. She even tried reaching for the screen by the cell and try to unlock it, but she remembered a tad too late that it's too far away. Emphasis on "Too Late", seeing as she had already burned a good portion of her forearm on the bars.

After a while the screams died out and she tried calling out to the scientist once more, trying to hide the edge of her mounting panic. Not long after the tall skeleton came by with a distant expression on his face, holding a drill in one hand and.. Was that the magic mixture from the other week on his hands?

 **"D.. Doctor?"** she spoke sheepishly, **"Are you alright?"**

 **"COME."** came the flat reply as the electric bars fizzled out of existence, **"WE HAVE WORK TO DO."**

Violet grabbed her lab coat and ran after him, watching to cover the burns on her forearm.

 **"Um… If I may ask…"** she spoke again when they got to the main area, **"What were those sounds from earlier? It sounded like Pap-"**

 **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL HIM THAT."** His voice had a stern and dangerous edge to it.

 **"I-I'm sorry… It, uh.. It sounded like Subject 2 was in pain? Is he alright?"**

 **"HE WILL BE."**

What was that supposed to mean?

 **"THOUGH I'M HAVING TROUBLES WITH PURSUING SUBJECT 1."**

 **"Pursuing…?"**

 **"I'LL EXPLAIN THE DETAILS LATER. RIGHT NOW I NEED YOU TO HELP ME GET HIM TO THE OPERATING ROOM."**

Violet seemed to be torn between herself; It was clear that things are going to end badly, either for her or for the smaller skeleton. Despite the strong protests from one side, she nodded. It wasn't long before she was in front of the room the smaller skeleton was in.

As soon as she walked in she took her time to make sure the doctor was gone before speaking.

"Sans? Sans, where are you?" her look crept over the cell until she noticed the little bundle of bones, shining in bright purples and blues.

As soon as she got in his field of vision he jumped to his feet

"What did you do to him!?" he snapped at her, "Where is he!?"

"Sans, please, calm down." she spoke in the softest tone she could manage, raising her hands up, "Take deep breaths."

"Where is my brother!?" he was getting frantic. This was not good.

"I do not know." she said carefully, waiting for him to calm, "Please, Sans, listen. Doctor said he's fine. He'll take you to him, but you have to promise to be patient."

Even she herself had no idea what she was talking about, but the skeleton seemed to believe her empty yet heartfelt lies.

"We have to go. I promise, it will be okay." her last words bit on her as she put out a hand, and even more so when he took it. They walked over to the operating room like that.

"It's going to be okay." she said one last time, giving him a reassuring smile and a squeeze. God, she felt so dirty. She wanted to curl up into a ball and die right then and there. Gaster's glare on her as he closed the doors didn't help her case.

As soon as she made sure he was busy she ran through his office to the cell block, grabbing a syringe on her way. She had to find him before it started.

"Papyrus?" she called out, walking past the cells, carefully peeking into each and every, "Papyrus, please, answer me!"

As her own voice bounced off the walls she picked up another one; quiet sobs. She hurried over to one of the last cells. She placed her palm on the reading screen by the cell; it recognized the determination imprint and let her in. Luckily the doctor had put her imprint in the database weeks ago so that he didn't have to authorize her every movement. The only exception were the main exit doors.

Yellow and purple light bounced off the walls, illuminating the room completely. She could feel it; Distress, fear, helplessness turmoil in her stomach at that moment; all those unpleasant feelings coming from the usually most optimistic person she'd ever met.

"Papyrus?" she spoke just above a whisper, just enough for his sobs and hiccups not to drown her out. she kneeled by the skeleton.

"What did he do to you?" she tried again and again, to no avail. Much later than she should have she discovered a shiny metal object on the top of his right hand. She carefully took his hand into hers and examined the object; It was a polished metal plate, words "WDG 2-P" neatly engraved into it. And on the edges…

 **"Oh my god…"**

The skeleton pulled his hand back and wailed.

 _"How could he..!?"_ she thought in a second of blind rage before her attention was brought back to the weeping skeleton before her.

"Papyrus.." she whispered in a soft tone and hugged him; he didn't fight it. She again took his hand in hers, and concentrated.

A while ago, when the doctor was still experimenting on her with magic, she found one that her body could handle and actually adapt to;

Healing magic.

Though it was not much, the faint green glow mended the cracks in his finger bones a bit.

Just when she had managed to calm him down, distant screaming was heard.

 _Sans' screaming._

Papyrus was visibly upset by this again, so Violet had to pull her last card.

She took the doctor's special syringe, which was basically one that could inject through the bone, and stuck the needle in his arm, releasing the anesthetic substance into him; the dose was big enough to knock him out.

The human girl heaved a sigh of relief before the screaming picked up.

This was going to be a difficult few weeks.

* * *

 **A/N: It's a bit short, this one, but I wanted to let you know that this story isn't dead yet, oh nope.**

 **Next part coming: ?**

 **I won't be here at all the whole next week.**

 **So…**

 **Remember to review..?**

 **Man I'm too tired to think straight**

 **Good Night**


End file.
